First Dance
by Robinfan101
Summary: Cassandra leaves a dinner party to go explore, she meets Jason Todd and has one of the best nights of her lifee. (I suck at summaries, and sorry for any errors)


**Disclaimer: i do not own Batman or DC comics in any way**

* * *

Cassandra sat at a table on the top of Wayne Enterprises. Dick had somehow talked her into coming to a dinner party. He had even got her a sleek, black dress for the occasion, So how could she refuse? She wished she had. She sat bored and lonley at the table while playing with a fork, twirling it on its tip, while people around her talked. She saw Dick "entertaining guest" telling stories of business and what-not. She didn't know why she had come. She wished she was at the manor, watching T.V. or reeading

She looked over at some buildings next to Wayne enterprises. The were only a few feet lower. She looked around then jumped onto the other building. She landed on her feet then ran to the next building, which was way taller. She climbed up its fire escape to the roof. From here she could look over the whole city from the edge. At the dinner party, she couldn't sit on the edge without being frowned apon.

It was nice on this building. She sat of the edge, her feet dangling of the edge. She could still hear the violins playing. From the distance, they were quiet and actully soothing. she dangled her feet. If only she could change out of her dress she would finally be completely happy. She then heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey Cas" the voice said.

She turned around and saw the one and only Jason Todd. He was dressed nicely. He had a black vest on with a black tie over a white shirt. The sleeve cuffswere rolled up half way up his arms, and he had black slacks on the covered most of his dress shoes. His hair was parted from the middle. He had made no attept to cover his grey streak. She didn't know why, but that was her favorite feature. There was just something about his hairan d that streak.

"What do you want Jason?" she asked him rolling her eyes. She had learned english very well and was talking better and smoother. Jason wasal ways the hardest one to read. He always had a way of hiding his body language so he was always unpredictable to her.

"I saw you come up here, so I followed" he said shrugging then slowly walking up to her, his hands in his pokets.

Cassandra quickly from the edge and got into a fighting position. Jason then chuckled with a smirk on his face.

"Do i look likeI'm here to fight? I just thought I could give you some company." he said honestly.

Cas lowered her defenses. She stepped fowrward only to fall to the ground from her being unbalanced by her high heels. Jason couldn't help laughing.

Cassandra sighed." Stupid shoes..."

she then went back over to the edge and sat down, Jason joined took off the heels and threw them over the edge. She never hated anything more. They were tight, scratchy, hurt, and were hard to walk in.

"Weren't those expensive?" Jason asked as he watched them fall to the streets below.

"Yeah. As painful as they are they should be free" she told him.

They sat on the edge for a long time, listening to the faint sond of muic from the dinner party. Finnally, Jason got up.

"Want to dance?" he asked her. he had a smirk on his face.

"What! Here? Now?"

"yeah"

"Well... I- Uh... never..." she couldn't get it out. "I never danced before..." she couldn't look at him. She was to embarassed.

"It's ok, I'll teach you. Your a fast learner anyways." he held out his hand to help her up. She stood up and went over to him.

"Ok. What do I do." she said shyly.

"You put this hand..." Jason grabbed her hand gentlely and put it on his shoulder "here...". He pulled her closer to him. He was a couple of inchees taller than her."Then you put this hand..." he took her other hand and put it around his waist "here." They then started to slowly rock back in forth slowly as they danced on the roof-top. It was relaxing. Cassandra had no idea how long it would last but wished that it would forever. It was cold on the roof top but Jasons' body warmth kept her warm. She listened to the violins and now a piano play. She was now clos to Jason, with her head resting on his chest and now both her arms were around his neck. Minutes later she heard the insturments stop playing. She was saddened. She falt Jason let go of her and she reluctantly let go of him.

As she started to walk away, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and kissed her. Surprised at first, she slapped him for no reason. She just remembered that Bruce told her "if a guy trys to kiss you, slap him". His lips left hers and he looked at her confused. "Sorry..." she said the pulled him to her and kissed him. It was like she was in a hypnotic state. Jason pulled her close to him as he kissed her. They had a wonderful mak-ou session on the roof top and ended with them laying next to each other looking up at the stars. Last thing she remembered is falling asleep on him. When she woke up she was in her bed. She asumed Jason had carried her back. She layed in her bed thinking about the night before and how she would never forget her fist dance.


End file.
